Teen Wolf: Survival Instinct
by iAmMe3165
Summary: Emily Parker is best friends with high school outcasts Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. When one carries a dark secret, survival will be added to the list for the teenagers to do. Class is in session, and looks like your life is the test. (Stiles x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Teen Wolf: Survival Instinct

**I'm very excited for this series. I hope you all enjoy this series as much as I do, or even more! Review to let me know what you thought of my new series! Also, don't forget to check out my Walking Dead series!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The only sounds coming from the lonely house were those of clothes thrown through air and on top of the blue carpeted floor. Emily Parker slid about her closet differing between her wardrobe options. Emily might not be the most popular girl at Beacon Hills high school, but she still wanted to be presentable. After all, she was close friends with Beacon Hills high school it girl, Lydia Martin. Emily's finally choices hung before her, a pink sleeveless vest covering a black tank top with charcoal jeans or a black as night leather biker jacket protecting a red tank top and infinity black hole colored skinny jeans. Why was she making such a fuss over clothes? An entire lifetime and clothes were never a concern. Maybe the clothes were part of the big idea. You're only in high school once and hopefully for only the typical four miserable, stressful, and rememberable years. Shopping had really only been needed for Emily when she decided she liked a certain shirt or her sneakers were worn out. Lydia was persuasive, and forceful, enough to engage shopping sprees over the summer. Forever 21 raids tagged along with trips and scan overs at Ulta evolved a girl despised by people like original Emily. A change likely not needed but felt somewhat welcomed. Emily stared at herself in the full length mirror attached to her sliding closet doors. Puzzlement took over after a stare down with her reflection.  
"What the hell am I doing?" She asked the mirror twin. A drop of the two outfits was all it took for the unique one and only Emily to appear once again. She lied down a plain white tank top, she kinda had an obsession with tank tops when it was summer season, and red skinny jeans. Screw popularity, she wanted to be herself with her rag tag misfit best friends, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. The three troublemakers had been best friends for as long as memory served. Emily checked her phone seeing the three as her lock screen. Stiles had just received his license along with that shitty jeep he was just in love with. Mr. Stilinski took a picture of the three proud his sign was finally able to pass a test. Stiles' father was the town sheriff and a widow. Stiles hardly ever talked about his mother which was understandable but sometimes hurtful. Emily was one of his best friends, why couldn't he open up about her? Her phone started ringing making aware of a phone call. She looked down seeing Stiles Stilinski as the contact I.D.  
"Hey dip shit, what's up?" She answered falling onto her messy bed.  
"Cute, but I need a favor." He replied sharply.  
"Uh, sure what?"  
"Scott and I were walking around the woods but its closed off as a crime scene. Can you go pick him up, my dad busted me."  
"The woods, what happened?"  
"That doesn't matter right now, just go get Scott!" He demanded hanging up the phone. Emily rolled her eyes. Typical boys getting in trouble, usually with her but whatever. She grabbed her car keys off the tan wooden nightstand and marched down the stairs. Her dad was out again trying to find someone to replace mom. Emily's mother died about four years ago now. Mr. Parker spent most his days dating different potential stepmothers. Emily locked the front door of her two story house before stepping into her silver car. Pulling out the driveway and flashing her headlights on, the journey for Scott began.

The rain starting pouring as if out of nowhere. Maybe the rain had even started before Emily exited her two story house. Lately she had been distracted by everything in life. Stiles, Scott, her father, her mother's death, potential new mothers. This summer had passed leaving a blur in mind. She hung out with Scott and Stiles a few times, had shopping sprees with Lydia, and even had lunch with Jackson Whittemore, Lydia's boyfriend and Beacon Hills favorite lacrosse player. He was an asshole, but if you became friends with him, he was actually kinda cool. The down side of being friends with Jackson? The fact that he absolutely hated Scott and Stiles. Emily never knew why, but she didn't really bother digging into it. She found herself driving down a narrow road in this rainy weather with her windshield wipers moving as fast as they could. She flashed her high beams on just in time to catch sight of a figure standing in the middle of the road. Emily yelped swerving the steering wheel to her left hoping in miss the dark figure. Her car spun around as she screamed slamming her eyelids shut preparing for the worst. Emily heard herself still screaming but felt no movement coming from the car. She slowly opened one eye barely able to see past her hair that flew into her face. Her headlights spotlighted the figure turning it into a person. She brushed the covering hair out of her eyesight squinting to make out a face. Emily threw open her car door storming towards the boy.  
"Scott, what the hell are you doing!" She yelled approaching her friend.  
"Emily, what are you doing here?" He asked in reply.  
"I'm here to rescue you asshole." Emily told dragging him towards her car. She wasn't too angry at Scott but she almost killed him. He took a place in the passengers seat as Emily took the driver's seat.  
"So, mind telling me why you and Stiles were out here?" She asked driving back down the road she had came from.  
"Uh, just practicing for lacrosse."  
"Oh, and that's why he was busted by his dad? Scott, he already told him the woods are a crime scene. I'm just curious why you two just had to check this one out." Scott looked at her not answering. He opened his mouth but talked himself out of explaining. Emily rolled her eyes. She then noticed he was gripping his hip.  
"Are you okay?" She asked taking a better look as she came to a stop sign. Blood was covering his hands and the spot they covered.  
"Oh my god, Scott did I sideswipe you!" Emily cried reaching to move his hands away. He grabbed them with one hand pushing her away as he chuckled.  
"No Emily, but I wish you did." He mumbled looking back down.  
"Okay, now you have to tell him what's going on. You and Stiles check out this supposed crime scenes and now your bleeding in my car. Don't leave you're best friend hanging Scott." As she concluded Scott let out a sigh. Yes, she was his best friend. He trusted her and Stiles more then anyone else he knew.  
"I think I was bit by a wolf." He spoke not making eye contact.  
"A wolf?" Emily questioned. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital? You're mom's working there tonight right?" Emily turned her turn signal on ready to take off.  
"No, Emily please just take me home. I don't want her freaking out over an animal bite." Emily gave him a questioning look. "Really, I'll be fine." He urged. She nodded her head shutting off the turn signal and took off to Scott's home.

Emily pulled her car into the McCall driveway. She parked her car as they came to a stop.  
"Do you need anything?" She asked with almost puppy eyes. Scott took notice knowing she was worried for him.  
"I think I'll be okay." He answered opening his door.  
"You're still an asshole for almost killing me." Emily told him before she shut the door. He smiled waving goodbye as she pulled out and drove out of sight. Scott entered his house and headed straight to his bedroom on the second floor. He examined the bite in his bathroom mirror. Blood was still dripping down and his hoodie was ruined for good. He pulled the clothing off noting the blood spilling onto his jeans also. He pulled those off next knowing he would need to decompose of any evidence of tonight. Dammit, the blood had already reached his favorite pair of boxers.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up almost excited for the first day of school. After dropping Scott off last night she called Stiles letting him know they were safe. He didn't mention the bite though. She figured Scott would tell Stiles himself since the two carpooled everywhere. After a shower and dressing into her outfit, Emily headed downstairs to grab a oatmeal bar for the road. On top of the marble counter was a slip of paper. The note hadn't been there when she arrived home last night. That only meant her father had come home for a change of clothes and left without saying a word. She didn't want to take time with the paper so she crumbled it up and tossed the object into the trash can. As she was packing her bag ready to leave her home, honking sounded from outside. Emily walked over to the living room window catching sight of Stiles' beat up jeep. He was waving her over smiling. Her heart took a little leap at the smile. She never admitted this to anyone, but she had a huge crush on her best friend since they first met. Emily didn't know what caused her attraction towards the boy. Maybe his laugh, or that smile, even those eyes. She would not act on it though knowing Stiles was insanely in love with Lydia Martin. She grabbed her bag, exited her house, locked the door, and took her spot in the passenger seat.  
"Hey Stiles." She greeted hugging her friend.  
"Hey Em, thanks for the favor last night." He replied as they pull away from each other.  
"No problem, and thanks for sending me to a near death." She joked lightly punching him in the arm.  
"It's not my fault you can't drive woman." He joked back starting the vehicle.  
"So, what's your plan for Lydia to fall oh so madly in love with you, Mr. Stilinski?" Emily asked checking her reflection in the mirror to focus on something else besides her jealousy.  
"Oh, no plan. She'll just see me this year and realize what she's been missing out on." Stiles replied catching Emily in the corner of his eyesight. He found Emily very alluring sometimes and the sparkle in her eyes sometimes eased out everything. But she was his best friend and had other friends who were cool like Jackson and Lydia. Though, he was in love with the most popular girl in the school. Why couldn't he allow himself to crush on his friend?  
"Good, it's hard trying to not point out flaws when you tell me to talk about you with Lydia." Emily teased smiling.  
"Thanks, really, that means a lot." Emily looked pass the mirror seeing Scott's house coming closer in the distance.  
"So since Scott wouldn't say anything, its your turn. Why were the woods a crime scene?" She asked Stiles looking towards him. He looked to her to keeping his face towards the road. He rolled him eyes knowing he couldn't keep a secret.  
"I was eavesdropping on my dad. They found a half a body in the woods." Stiles told coming to a stop outside the McCall residence.  
"Ew, which half?" Emily asked crawling into the backseat. Stiles couldn't help but look at her butt in his rearview mirror. He gulping down salvia so he could speak.  
"I don't know, I was caught before finding the other half." He honked the horn to aware Scott of their presence.  
"You think it's still out there?" Emily asked buckling herself in.  
"I'm not sure, the police haven't found it yet." Scott entered the vehicle then offering a smile to both Emily and Stiles. Emily retuned it as Stiles began driving the trio to Beacon Hills High School.  
"No making out while I wasn't in the car, right?" Scott teased laughing.  
"Sorry, I don't have lusty, glamorous, stunning, and radiate strawberry blonde hair." Emily mocked giggling. "That's how you worded it, right douche bag?" Emily nudged Stiles as she leaned forward against his seat. His backseat seat belts had always sucked. He made a face to go with his mimicking laugh causing him to look adorable.  
"You even nailed the lovestruck voice." Scott added.  
"Haha, yes very funny. Now, can we discuss more important matters?" Stiles suggested eyeing Emily in the rearview mirror.  
"Oh, like how perfect you think her ass is?" Scott laughed throwing his head back. Moments like these were ones Emily cherish. She looked between the two boys laughing. Scott was the closest thing she had to a brother and she loved him like one. He was a protector, like her own little guardian. His wavy dark brown hair that was easily mistaken for black stopped slightly above his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown, much like her own. Stiles had shorter light brown hair and dark brown eyes Emily often found herself lost in. These two were her best friends, basically her life. She laughed along with them genuinely happy.  
"No, I meant last night. Did you find the body?" Stiles asked. Scott fully explained everything from last night's events. Emily saw Beacon Hills high closing in on them. Hopefully this year would go by smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Did you guys watch last night's episode!? I almost cried! Anyways, I can't wait to get to that episode on this series! I'm so excited for you guys to see how everything plans out.. I literally have the entire seasons planned out! As always, favorite/follow/ and please review! They mean the world to me and I want to know how you guys feel. About Emily and Emma...I originally had this character named Emma Parker but then I started my Walking Dead fic and Emma just found her way into there! I wanted to keep the Em saying because of how I wanted this all planned out. It will hopefully make sense in future chapters. I love you all!**

* * *

Survival Instinct 2

Chapter 2

Emily Parker pulled herself out of Stiles' beat up jeep. She had been tuning into Scott's explanation shocked at the words. He ended up stumbling upon the rest of the body that two joggers hadn't found. The state police and every department within Beacon Hills were staking out the woods for clues.  
"How could someone just tear a person apart like that?" Emily asked shutting her door.  
"More importantly, do you remember where the body is?" Stiles butted in throwing his backpack over his shoulder.  
"Yeah, I think so. But, I was bit by something last night." Scott replied walking between Stiles and Emily.  
"What bit you?" Stiles asked looking over.  
"I think it was a wolf."  
"Well, it wasn't. Wolves haven't been around for like years."  
"I'm telling you, it was a wolf." Scott argued taking the steps leading to the double doored entrance.  
"No, it wasn't." Stiles argued.  
"Fine, believe what you want. I know what I saw." Scott directed the end of his words at Emily. She nodded somewhat believing his statement, but Stiles did know a lot about what went on around here.  
"This is frickin' awesome! This is the best thing that has ever happened to Beacon Hills since..." Stiles cut himself short looking past his two best friends in awe. Emily turned around spotting her good friend Lydia Martin approaching the three.  
"Since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles finished straighten his backpack. Lydia caught sight of Emily and smiled.  
"Emily! Glad to see you ditched those ugly capris and took to jeans and a cute shirt."  
"Thanks Lydia, shocking to see you not attached to Jackson." I joked smiling.  
"Hi Lydia." Stiles shot out with widen eyes as the it girl looked to him. She replied with a simple huff and faced Emily.  
"See you at lunch." Lydia spoke before turning around and walked away followed by her entourage not once glimpsing back at Stiles. Gosh, his crush on her was so obsessive. He kept her in his sight until the double doors closed blocking anything to view inside the high school. Emily laughed as some salvia leaked out the side of Stiles' mouth.  
"Hey, you kinda have something on your mouth there." Emily stated walking past the two boys. Stiles wiped his mouth clean embarrassed she pointed it out. He stood in place watching Emily stride up the steps and into the hallway. She walked with confidence. He always found that extremely attractive about her.  
"Dude, you're totally crushing on her." Scott teased nudging his best friend in the ribs.  
"Who, Lydia? I always have." Stiles says snapping back into reality.  
"No, not Lydia. Emily." Stiles felt redness take over his face as he turned to look at Scott.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied. "Now hurry you're ass up so the day can end and we become benchwarmers for the lacrosse season again."

* * *

Emily strolled into class greeting her newest teacher. She was able to hear Scott and Stiles loudly talking down the hallway before entering the room. Most seats were still unoccupied so she took to the desk directly by the wide window towards the middle. Soon after she sat Scott and Stiles walked in eyeing the room for her. Stiles caught sight of her first motioning for Scott to follow. Scott sat to her left as Stiles took the desk behind her.  
"I'm telling you Scott, you did not hear any howling." Stiles insisted dropping his book bag.  
"I know I did Stiles, I'm not crazy."  
"Are you sure? I mean, you think you have chance at making front line this year."  
"Ouch Stiles, even I felt that hurt." Emily joked digging through her bag.  
"See, Em thinks I can make front line."  
"Well, maybe not front line but its possible you could upgrade from benchwarmer." Emily corrected setting her notebook on the desktop.  
"Okay, nice to see the support I have from my best friends." Scott scoffed. Emily plopped her backpack down next to her feet and turned to face Scott. She grabbed his hands and held them in his.  
"Scott McCall, you can make front line if you truly believe in yourself. Don't let other people tell you differently, you are your own person and know your personal skills and limits." Emily soothed her words keeping direct eye contact with her friend. Stiles watched the interaction mouth dropped. Emily smiled and pulled away as the bell began.  
"And that my friends is how you do it." She loudly spoke over the ringing bell.  
"Okay class, settle down." The teacher instructed closing the classroom door. He grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing. "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds various macabre scenarios as to what happened." Emily looked in between her best friends sharing a knowing look. Scott found the other half of the body. But a person tearing someone apart like that seemed unlikely.  
"But I am here to tell you," the teacher continued. "That the police have a suspect in custody." Emily spun around at the last statement slapping Stiles' arm.  
"Who's in custody?" She whispered harshly.  
"I don't know." He whispered back just as fiercely.  
"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester." The teacher finished. Emily looked over the slip of paper rather bored. Knowing their awaited another syllabus in each class made her groan. Emily caught movement from the corner of her eye. Scott was looking around everywhere as if someone was trying to kill him. His attention snapped outside the window. Emily was prepared to ask if he was okay when the door opened reveling the vice principal and a pretty brunette.  
"Class, this is Allison Argent. She's new here and I'm sure you'll make her feel welcomed." The vice principal spoke welcoming Allison. He nodded his head before leaving the room.  
"Hello Ms. Argent, why don't you take the seat behind Mr. McCall?" The teacher suggested. Allison nodded walked over with her head down. The brunette took her seat and smiling at the offered pen Scott held.  
"Uh, wow thanks." She gleamed taking the writing utensil. Emily gave Scott a questioning look but only received a shrug.

* * *

Emily dug through her locker organizing everything for the year and taking books she needed for the rest of the day. Her locker as next to Scott's who stood staring down the hall at Allison. Stiles and Sarah were huddled around the two taking in Allison. When it seemed like Allison was about to head over to talk to Scott, Lydia Martin stopped in front of her.  
"Can someone please tell me how the new girl is already part of Lydia's clique?" Sarah asked rolling her eyes.  
"Cause she's hot, duh." Stiles pointed out. Sarah sent him a glare in reply. "Beautiful people herd together." He added.  
"Oh, and so what are we?" Emily asked closing her locker and standing next to Sarah.  
"Uh...um..." Stiles mumbled knowing he said something stupid. Emily rolled her eyes feeling a tiny bit offended by Stiles' statement.  
"Come on Sarah, lets go introduce ourselves to the love of Scott's life." Emily said. The two girls walked down the hall.  
"God, I'm an idiot." Stiles said under his breath.  
"Hey Lydia, hi Jackson." Emily greeted approaching the it couple.  
"Emily, hi!" Lydia exclaimed hugging the girl. Lydia did a once over on Sarah before turning her attention to Allison.  
"Allison, this is Emily Parker, your other best friend." Lydia explained.  
"Hello, Sarah existed too you know." Sarah spoke up waving a hand in the air.  
"It's nice to meet you two." Allison held out her hand receiving a shake from both girls.  
"So, I'm having this party Friday night and you have to be there." Lydia told Allison.  
"Oh, um, Friday is family night. Sorry." Allison replied clearly trying to back out.  
"You sure, everyone's going to be there. It's after the scrimmage." Jackson pried.  
"Like, for football?" Allison innocently asked.  
"No, football is a joke in Beacon Hills. Lacrosse is what's big. We have practice in a few, you should come."  
"I'd love to, but-"  
"Great, see you there." Jackson winked before walking off. Lydia followed closely behind him dragging poor Allison. Emily rolled her eyes. The two were meant for each other but were also just so wrong together.

* * *

Emily found herself seated on the bleachers waiting for lacrosse practice to begin. Wanting to support her best friends, she was usually stuck at every practice. Plus, Stiles had given her a ride to school and walking was not an option today. To make time go by quicker, Emily pulled out her phone to scan through texts and emails.  
"Emily!" A voice squealed down the bleachers. Lydia gently took a seat next to Emily followed by Allison.  
"Hi Emily." Allison greeted smiling. Emily returned the smile sliding her cellphone back into her backpack. On the field Scott and Stiles joined the team huddle. Why did she find this boy so attractive? But apparently she wasn't since she didn't "huddle together with the beautiful people." Scott ran off to play goalie it seemed as Stiles took his usual spot on the bench.  
"I'll be back." Emily excused herself setting off. She took to Stiles as usual for practices.  
"Since when has Scott played goalie?" She asked taking her seat.  
"Since never." He replied. "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."  
"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.  
"About beautiful people herding together. You could totally herd with them."  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm beautiful." Emily pointed out trying to hide her blushing. Stiles wasn't as great as his face grew red and started stumbling over his words. The coach's whistle then broke the awkwardness between the two. Emily watched as Scott suddenly was capable of catching every ball thrown. Her mouth dropped at her best friends new skill. Scott was never a good goalie, now out of no where he's not letting anyone score? How the hell did this happen?  
"Has he been practicing?" Emily found herself asking.  
"I didn't think so." Stiles answered. The two continued watching in amazement. Emily's mouth then slammed shut as Jackson took to the front of the line. Jackson was Beacon Hills best lacrosse player and team captain. Nothing could get pass him. He took a running prepared to out due McCall. Time seemed to almost slow down as Jackson lifted his lacrosse stick causing anticipation for everyone around the field. If Jackson made this he would still be top dog and Scott would be a joke once again. However, if Scott somehow blocked the shot he would be rising in popularity but the hatred Jackson aimed on him would boil intensely. The ball flew from the lacrosse stick spinning in the air. It soared towards Scott at an almost impossible and uncatchable speed. Within a blink of an eye Scott caught the ball. Stiles and Emily lunged up cheering and screaming.  
"That's my best friend!" Stiles yelled swinging his arms wildly. Emily's smiled grew large and she wrapped Stiles in her arms still cheering for Scott. Stiles' arms rested on her shoulders as he kept screaming for Scott. She broke away once the cheering seemed to start dying down, a sign of Stiles' uncomfortableness. She looked past herself seeing Allison and Lydia praising Scott like everyone else. Lydia sent a glare towards her boyfriend's direction clearly disappointed in him but loving the attention being pulled away from him. Coach ordered for Scott to take to the bench while the rest of the team, minus Stiles, tried running off their embarrassment.  
"How the hell did you do that?" Emily questioned hugging her friend.  
"I don't know, it was as if time just slowed down." He replied into her shoulder.  
"Well, you're kinda some type of badass now." She joked letting go.  
"When haven't I been?"  
"Hmm, well that's a story for another day. I have to get to work. Bye guys." She blew a kiss at the two and winked at Stiles. Sure, she gave signs of her attraction towards him, but he never seemed to catch on. Scott caught this one however and nudged the other teen.  
"Dude, why aren't you two dating?" He asked waving goodbye to Emily walking off in the distance.  
"I still don't know what you mean."


End file.
